The Devil Fruit of Love
by Kiyo Takahashi
Summary: Koito Yuu has eaten the Mero Mero no Mi and made her schoolmates fall for her. The only person who is not affected by the Devil Fruit's power is Saeki Sayaka.


_Hey-yo novice writer here! This story idea just popped up into my mind. I know, this would end up weird anyway. Well, enjoy reading!_

Notes:

"I'm Koito Yuu." - Normal talk, situation description

**"Mero Mero Mellow!"** \- Attack Name, Chapter Title

_"Saeki-senpai is a dignified Ojou-sama as usual."_ \- Character Thoughts, Flashback

**Chapter One:**

**The Love-Girl and The Rubber-Lady,**

**Koito-san and Saeki-senpai.**

It was a normal a normal day after Koito Yuu have attended her classes and it is lunchtime. She is sitting as usual discussing something that is related to their subject with her friends during lunchtime. While discussing, they opened their lunchbox and eat except for Yuu, since she sees that there is a strange fruit in her in her lunchbox. Akari, one of her friends, noticed her.

Akari: -eating- Yuu, why aren't you eating your lunch?

Yuu: Uh... Akari. Have you seen this kind of fruit before?

Akari looked at Yuu's lunchbox. She saw the fruit that is red and heart-shaped with swirls on it.

Akari: Nope. Never seen it in my whole life. Aren't you the one who prepared your lunch?

Yuu: Hmm... Yes. I put an apple in my lunch as a dessert for today and now the apple become like this when I opened my lunch.

Koyomi: -looks towards Yuu's lunch out of curiosity- Wait... Isn't that... A Devil Fruit?!

Yuu and Akari: Devil Fruit?

Koyomi: Yes, I read about it on a mythological history during the exploration era. There is a certain pirate who has a huge dream on becoming the king of the seas and he achieved it with the help of his crewmates. Legends said that he ate the Devil Fruit known as the Gomu Gomu no Mi, which made him into a rubberman. There are other fruits with different powers granted on the user.

Yuu: Whoa... Guess I'll try to eat this then.

Yuu munched the Devil Fruit but as she ate it on first bite, she almost vomited it because of its extremely horrible taste.

Akari: How does it taste, Yuu?

Yuu: Horrible! I don't want to eat that again.

Koyomi: -opens the book containing the legend of exploration era- Well, yes. It tastes horrible because it grants you power. Ah, it is stated here that if you are a Devil Fruit user, you cannot swim anymore despite being an expert on it.

Yuu: Huh?? That means I am now a hammer?

Koyomi: Yes. You are now a hammer despite of your power.

Yuu: I shouldn't eaten that fruit. Ugh... I'm going to the nurse's office to rest since I'm feeling dizzy for today.

Yuu closes her lunchbox and puts it into her bag. She stood up and she's going to the nurse's office.

Akari: Koyomi, you shouldn't have teased her like that.

Koyomi: Legends are not real Akari. I'm sure Yuu knows that.

Yuu entered the infirmary. She sees the beautiful school nurse. The nurse looks towards her.

Yuu: I'm Koito from 1-A. I'm here because I'm not feeling well for today.

Nurse: Noted. You can sleep over there.

Yuu: -bows- Thank you.

Yuu entered the curtained bed in the infirmary and started to sleep.

After many hours have passed, Yuu wakes up and she saw the school nurse now on her underwear have pinned her down on bed. Yuu dropped a sweat.

Yuu: Umm... Sensei, what are you doing to me?

Nurse: You are so beautiful, Koito-san~ Please marry me!

Yuu: -wide eyed- HUH?!

Nurse: You know what, I find your sleeping posture very beautiful Koito-san! -kisses Yuu's neck-

Yuu: N-NO! -pushes the nurse away and runs away from the infirmary-

As Yuu runs, she can feel the stares of her schoolmates full of lust towards her. She continued to run until she reached outside.

Yuu: -panting- That... Was... Scary... I forgot my bag. Gotta go get it back. But, I'll just go home for today. -breathes deeply-

Yuu continues to walk towards the gate but her path is blocked by her schoolmates. She's now surrounded by them.

Random Guy One: Ah, she's so beautiful, I want to have mating moments with her tonight.

Random Guy Two: No, she belongs to me since I want to impregnate this girl~

Random Guy Three: How about we all raoe her!?

Random Guy Four: Good Idea! Let's go to the hotel!

Yuu: SOMEONE PLEASE SAVE ME!!!

As Yuu shouted for help, a voice can be heard; **"Gomu Gomu no Pistol!"** One of the boys got blown away.

Random Guy Two: Who was that?

Unknown Figure: You're in the way.

The unknown figure glared at them. As it glared, it made the boys collapse and bubbles forming out on the mouths. Yuu looked up and saw a familiar figure. She is Saeki Sayaka, her senpai.

Sayaka: _I see, that's my Conqueror's Haki... That's amazing._ -looks towards Yuu- Are you okay?

Yuu: Saeki-senpai... -hugs Sayaka tightly- Thank you very much Saeki-senpai!!

Sayaka: Huh? Ah, you're welcome.

Yuu's current reaction shows that she got traumatized by the happenings. She almost get raped two times. Sayaka have finished analyzing the current situation and Yuu is clinging to her desperately.

Sayaka: Koito-san.

Yuu: Yes, Saeki-senpai?

Sayaka: _Judging from the reaction she just shown earlier, I cannot leave her alone yet._ -sighs- Koito-san, I'll help you go home as of now.

Yuu: Thank you, Saeki-senpai!

Sayaka: Well, follow me.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
